To Save A Wolf
by Mystic Child
Summary: Years after the war Hermione tells her story about her loses and struggles through her many years. When her lover is in trouble can she save him?


Based Upon a Picture and Short Fic. The link can be found in my bio.   
Warning: Please do not read if you have not read the Harry Potter books. Thank you.

They say that you're bound to other people by the challenges that you face together. That somehow, in the tangled mess of fate, you become closer than you normally would have by these odysseys. It's easier to fall in love and easier to hate. Emotions become so broadcasted that the entire world feels your pain. That's how I found out that he actually loved me. Of course I loved him too. I had for years. He was perfect for me and after our many adventures together he finally shared his feelings. The kiss that followed had been perfect. I remember his lips gently brushing mine then the force that was added after his first taste of confidence. I remember looking up at the stars and counting each one with him on top of that astronomy tower. I remember watching as he craved our names into that giant elm at the edge of the forbidden forest to remind the future about the great love we shared. I remember running my hands over the rough surface and the perfect way that our names we laced together forever . . .

"Ron and Hermione," I sighed. Memories were nothing more than that. Long sense had the love been torn apart. The war tore all of us apart. Harry went first. He ripped himself away from the world in his anger and frustration. He hid from his problems instead of fighting them. We watched him fall not long after Voldemort. The life that followed had been much greater. Battles weren't fought everyday and lies weren't told to keep those close to you safe. Light had finally reflected onto my world. I did miss Harry. He was once a great friend of mine and one of the few people that I had been able to confide in. His death did bring me and Ron closer though. We were the only two that were really left. Draco had been the only other person in our year that had been spared. I remember seeing him being carted off to Azkaban. I also remember the reason why he was sent there. It was my greatest downfall.

The day still hung tight around the threads of memory. It reminded me every time I slept and every time I woke up. Draco had done something to me that was unforgivable. He killed the only person that I ever loved. I went to Ron's funeral like a loving wife would. I had never got the chance to tell him that I was pregnant. I thought that I would always be with him so I wanted to find the perfect time to tell him. That time never came. It was stolen from me just like all my other friends.

That's when I locked eyes with him from across the cold graveyard. He looked rather old for his age and his eyes cast reflections of too much sadness and grief. He was just like me. We were both the only two survivors of our childhood friends. I knew his secrets and I was pretty sure he knew mine. We were supposed to meet that day and start a future that would show others what war could do.

We started meeting in secret and talking about our friends. I watched him cry just like he watched me. I helped him deal with his secrets and he helped me with mine. Even though we were from different generations we became best friends. I began talking to him about everything that I feared and everything that I hope for. For all those years I had known him as just a professor now I could call him Remus.

I helped him each month by making a special potion for him. This potion allowed him to fight his darker side when he transformed into his wolf form once a month. I helped him fight through the pain that he felt. I'm not sure how it happened but I think that I fell in love with him. We spent more time together and I talked for hours on end about all the crazy ideas that I wanted to explore in my future. He just laughed at most of them. The more we talked the more I realized that we were just like each other. We both had brown hair, brown eyes, and had weird crushes on our best friends while we were at Hogwarts. Our love for our friends didn't last much longer. We were both just caught in the tangle of good and evil.

When I turned twenty evil returned to the world. I feared for both myself and Remus. We held each other close and kissed long into the night. I remember feeling that special kiss almost a year afterward. It wasn't meant to be harmful but that's how the Aurors thought it. They only saw me as another werewolf and Remus as the person that spread the curse.

It's hard to watch a lover die but I did. I stood there and watched as they shot him with that painful silver bullet. It was a fast death but one that shouldn't have happened. I remember feeling the chain of my time turner around my neck. I had always been smart and sensible but now I only wanted my lover back. Fate had stole too many people from me. I refused to let him stay gone. So I did what any crazed lover would do. I changed fate.

a/n: I hoped you liked it. I saw the picture and loved the story line so I had to create one of my own.


End file.
